


a soft touch.

by ottokeni



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottokeni/pseuds/ottokeni
Summary: Their future has always been filled with one another, but fear fills their hearts when they search for acceptance.





	

Jaehwan traced the outline of Wonsik's smooth palm with his finger, slowly and carefully, wanting Wonsik to feel every slight change of its movements.

 

"you really are something.." Wonsik sighed and with a low rumble of a laugh he held onto the hand that touched him softly.

Wonsik could never get used to being this happy or being this close to jaehwan, no matter how much he tried, and probably never would.

"Jaehwan...what do you think about telling our parents?.." Wonsik murmured. Jaehwan sat up and stared at him with slight confusion on his face.

"i thought you said you wanted to wait a little longer?" jaehwan said with amusement taking its place on his features.

Wonsik had on an expression of concentration and finally nodded. 

"i did but...who says it wont go well...who says they wont accept us?" he said with a soft smile lingering on his lips, but slight fear filling his eyes.

Jaehwan moved closer to Wonsik and curled his body onto Wonsik's lap.

"all that matters is that i love you so don't get too into your head..i know how much you worry" wonsik said softly.

"wonsik..i was always ready..you are the one who worries, remember?" jaehwan said while poking wonsik's cheek playfully.

they remained in calm silence afterwards, both deep in their own thoughts, contemplating how their parents really would react. both of them wondered if they would have to leave their family behind, and instead build their own from scratch. Jaehwan was worried, even if he didn't admit it. He knew he should listen to his lover but his love for his family made his tummy become its own personal roller coaster. All his thoughts were filled with thoughts of the pain they both would feel if their families decided they could not accept their love for one another.

"jaehwan.." wonsik whispered.

He saw the worry written on jaehwan's face and wanted to ease his fear somehow, but he was also going through his own nightmarish scenes in his head. He turned to his lover and saw his future as clear as day. They would be together, replenishing each others need for love, slowly healing their wounds, supporting each other along the way. He knew they would be fine. Sure it would hurt but he had the love of his life beside him...He had his sunshine in his arms. While looking down at Jaehwan with hopeful eyes, he lifted himself slightly so that his lips could reach jaehwan's soft and ready lips. The kiss was sweet and tasted of chocolate. The kiss deepened, tasting of paradise and listlessness, filling each other with their uncertainty and hope. 

Wonsik slowly shifted jaehwan off his lap and onto the couch. Wonsik laid himself on jaehwan, his head resting comfortably on jaehwan's tummy. Jaehwan let his fingers slip through wonsik's soft hair and smelled their favorite shampoo, loving having wonsik in his arms. Wonsik sighed deeply, feeling jaehwan's breathing match his own. This was all they wanted. They wanted to be able to cuddle on the couch, to be able to feel each others soft touches and have one another in their arms forever.

They had been together for two years now. Slowly..slowly, their love grew for one another. Wonsik seeing jaehwan's kind, open heart and falling deeper and deeper into his love for him, and jaehwan seeing how hard working and supportive wonsik could be, and hoping he would be in his life forever. After a certain time their hearts couldn't contain their love for one another anymore, They both needed the other to know that they shined like a star in each others minds...that when they were together, they never wanted to leave....that when they looked into each others eyes..they saw their future being filled with bliss. Confessing their love for each other came easy. They understood the feelings they each were feeling and once in the relationship, their love thrived into what they knew it would be...just plain amazing.

 

Wonsik got up first, wanting to call his parents as soon as possible. He always did what he needed to do as soon as he possibly could. jaehwan on the other hand lingered on the couch, his thoughts calming down a little but still nervous to call his parents. They were really doing this, jaehwan thought with a small smile blooming on his lips.

Jaehwan lifted himself from the comfort of the couch and walked slowly towards wonsik. Jaehwan planted a soft kiss on wonsik's neck, wrapping his arms around wonsik's waist. wonsik rested his hand softly on jaehwan's arm and caressed it slowly. The nervousness and tension wonsik was feeling melted away. When the phone call with his parents ended, asking them if he could visit soon, letting them know he had something to tell them, wonsik turned his body, breaking jaehwan's hold. Wonsik wrapped his arms around jaehwan's neck and planted small kisses on his temple, his cheeks and his lips.

"thanks..i love you " wonsik murmured.

"i love you too...so so much" jaehwan softly replied.

 

The soft touches they gave each other felt like they replenished their strength. Every small touch on jaehwan's neck, every soft hand hold, and every soft kiss, made them feel like they could go on, every soft caress made them feel like they were never alone.

 

They were each others strength, and together they could get through anything.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ comments and kudos are really appreciated ♡


End file.
